


Andromeda Adventures

by Spectre058



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre058/pseuds/Spectre058
Summary: The sexual Adventures of Peebee and Scott





	1. Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A request by the excellent Foab30 (check him out on Tumblr) in exchange for new pictures for Justified Means, which will be showing up shortly.

Sun, surf, sand, and no Kett, this beach really was a paradise. Scott and Peebee were taking full advantage of that fact as they enjoyed their first private day away from the rest of the _Tempest_ ’s crew in what felt like forever. They’d planned on a day of leisurely swimming and sunbathing, but one look at Peebee’s bikini had ruined any chance of that. Tiny triangles of purple fabric did far more to emphasize the Asari’s tight little body than conceal it. He’d been hard almost instantly and she’d seized upon the opportunity.

That was how, instead of swimming in the sparkling water only a couple of meters away, Scott found himself on a beach chair with Peebee’s mouth wrapped deliciously around his swollen cock. One of her hands was cupped delicately around his balls, fingers massaging lightly as the other trailed her mouth up and down his shaft. Her tongue flicked over his head every couple of seconds, sending shivers of sensation down his length to crash against the waves of pleasure radiating from the ring of her lips and fingers. The collision was pure ecstasy. Scott knew he wouldn’t be able to handle much more of this kind of pleasure, but he wasn’t ready to blow quite yet. Peebee’s skimpy little bikini had given him an idea, and he wanted to make sure he got the chance to try it.

“I wanna fuck your tits.” He groaned, voice strained.

Peebee pulled her mouth off his cock with a wet slurping noise and smiled mischievously up at him. A strand of saliva and precum still linked her bottom lip with his head. Even though she’d been looking forward to feeling his hot cum splash the back of her throat, she’d never been one to turn down a new experience. She let go of him, and shifting a bit to get into a better position she slipped her breasts up and over his cock. The saliva strand stretched impressively until the bottom strap of her bikini broke it. She hadn’t taken the bathing suit off, far too delighted by the impact it had on Scott. Now it helped to hold his dick in place as she used her hands to press her tits together around it. His shaft was still slick from her mouth and it slid easily as she started to rub it between them.

“Oh, Scott.” She purred in her very best porn star voice. “You’re so big!”

His face turned bright red at her words and she smiled internally. This was one of her favorite things about fucking Scott, just how easily she could get under his skin.

“Soooo hard…” She moaned, moving her tits faster. “I love your big hard dick between my tits!”

Despite the embarrassment her porn star act was generating, Scott could feel his dick get even harder. Peebee’s tits wrapped around him perfectly, and each stroke was even better than the last.

“Fuck, Peebee! You feel amazing!”

That was exactly what she wanted to hear and she picked up her pace even more, bouncing in place to give herself the best possible range of motion. Every few strokes she would sink back on her heels to kiss or suck on the head sticking up between her breasts.

“Mmm, do you like it Scotty?” She teased between kisses.

This was quickly becoming more than Scott could handle. The naughty teasing, the amazing breasts, and her incredible mouth was just too much. He’d been trying to restrain himself, to draw this out and prologue the pleasure but he lost control. His hands brushed hers away and he squeezed the soft flesh of her tits between his fingers as he pressed them together even harder around his shaft. His hip moved almost on their own.

Scott’s sudden ferocity was surprising but certainly not unappreciated and Peebee leaned in, giving her chest over to him fully and smiling wildly.

“Fuck!” She cried in excitement and let out a delighted laugh as his pace only increased. “Fuck yeah! Fuck my slutty titties, you fucking beast! They’re all for you! Make me your whore!”

Her words pushed him over the edge. Scott could feel the orgasm coming and he pulled back away from her so violently he snapped the straps holding her bikini top together. He barely noticed as he surged to his feet. One hand wrapped around the back of Peebee’s head, the other feverishly stroking his cock. Peebee knew what was coming. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth just as hot, sticky cum splashed over her face.

After a second to catch his breath Scott looked down at his handiwork. Peebee knelt at his feet, beaming up at him. His cum was a thick creamy coating that stood out against the dark tattoos over her eyes. It was splashed liberally over her nose, and mouth, and more of it ran in little rivulets down her cheeks to drip on her heaving breasts. She used her tongue to clean her lips off then smiled at him again.

“Delicious…”

Peebee kissed the head of his cock one more time, smearing a little more of his cum on her lips, then leap to her feet. Blowing him a kiss, she turned and raced into the ocean’s surf. Laughing, he followed her in. The lapping waves met her as she splashed into the water, her delighted cries mixing with the crashes of the mild swells. Spray misted her, mixing with the cum on her chest and shimmering in the sunlight as she turned back to Scott. Knee deep in the water she held her hands out to him, the motion causing her breasts to bounce free of the snapped bikini top. 

Scott was so fascinated by the sight, and she so delighted by his fascination, that they both missed the unusually large wave that crashed against the backs of her legs. She fell backwards, arms flailing. Scott tried valiantly to catch her, but lost his own footing and she ended up pulling both of them into the rolling surf. They came up a few moments later, laughing, and sputtering. Peebee draped her arms around him, pulling him into a kiss. Their lips were salty but they didn’t care. Unnoticed by either of them, Peebee’s bikini top floated away. 


	2. Taking in some Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Peebee visit a museum opening, then get bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by @Foab30 on Tumblr. Check him out

The next several hours passed in a relaxed, languid ecstasy. Eventually, as the sun started to set behind the waves,they called an end to their sandy escapades. As Pathfinder, Scott had been invited to a museum opening, and Peebee was his plus one. The trip back to the Tempest was a short one, and on arrival they parted with one last kiss. Wearing a very contented grin, Scott headed back to his room to shower and get dressed for the night’s festivity. His role as Pathfinder had ended up being enough of a political one that he’d started to pack a couple of formal outfits, just in case. For tonight’s festivities he selected a dark, traditional cut jacket with white accents at the cuffs and along the front edges. Matching slacks and formal boots completed the outfit. He stopped to consider his reflection in the room’s mirror, even going so far as to ask SAM for his opinion. The AI was an absolute godsend in combat and on missions, but had nothing productive to say about Scott’s choice in outfit. Well, that was fine, he knew he’d look at least as good as Peebee would, and that’s what really mattered. 

Scott could not remember the last time he’d been that wrong, about anything. He’d expected Peebee to wear some variation her usual jacket and cut of pants combo, it really all he’d ever seen her wear, besides the bikini from earlier that day, he didn’t think she even owned anything else. She’d apparently gone shopping. 

Peebee met him at the head of the Tempest’s loading ramp in a long, formal dress made of a slightly reflective pale gold material. It clung tightly to her body, with a deep plunging neckline and a slit running down from one hip, leaving one beautiful leg bare. Gold heels, and a matching gold clutch rounded out the look. She stood perfectly for the dress too, exposed leg extended just slightly, chest pushed out. For several seconds she stayed there, posing for him and the twinkle in her eye showing him just how much she was loving his dumbfounded expression. Then she slunk, there was no better word for it, over to him and took his arm in hers. 

“We’re going to be late if you just stand there. Come on, Pathfinder.” She drew the title out, teasing him just a little. Together they walked down the ramp. Ambassador Rialla was waiting for them. Her eyes flicked both of them, nodding in approval. Her own dress was nearly as provocative as Peebee’s and Scott found himself wondering if it was just an element of Asari culture, or if there was something else going on here. Together the three of them walked the several blocks to the museum. They traded small talk as they walked, Scott asking about Rialla’s progress with the Angaran, and she in turn asking about their mission. A large crowd of guests were already there when they arrived, and they were able to mingle a bit before Avela Kjar formally started the event. The curator gave a short, excited speech about the new pieces they were unveiling, before sweeping back into the museum to lead them on a tour of the new exhibit. 

Normally, Scott would have found the artifacts on display fascinating, but he was just a bit distracted by the way Peebee’s dress kept shifting and sliding to reveal tantalizing bits of flesh, the flash of an ass cheek here, the sway of a breast there. He spent more time watching her than he did the artifacts, and by the end of the tour he couldn’t have said a single thing about what made these new pieces different from the collection he’d seen on his last visit; he was however, fairly certain that Peebee was not wearing any underwear. The tour terminated at a raised stage near the back of the museum, with a podium set up on one end. There were no chairs, and the guests stood around patiently as Avela Kjar climbed onto the stage. Scott groaned internally, this was the part of these things that he always hated, the speeches. He looked over at Peebee, expecting to find her even more bored than he was, but instead found her looking at him with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She held one finger to her lips, her other hand taking one of his. They were already near the back of the group, Peebee having lagged behind to look at one of the pieces longer than anybody else, and she was able to maneuver them politely out of the press of bodies. 

Still with that mischievous glint in her eye she led him to a back door to the room they were in. She pushed on it, and finding it wasn’t locked, opened it and ushered him out. The door opened out on a small side street. The street was deserted. In one direction it ran around the side of the museum to rejoin the main road, the other way lead to an overlook for one of the cities water falls. Tugging on his hand, she led him in that direction. It was obviously some kind of semi private seating area, with plants arranged in a loose screen between the benches and the walkway. The noise from the waterfall less than three meters away made it almost impossible to speak. That didn’t stop Peebee from making her intentions perfectly clear.

Her giggle of amusement at his bewildered expression was lost in the roar of the falling water. Still smiling, she turned and walked over the safety rail running around the edge of the platform. She rested both arms on the railing and bent over, shaking her ass suggestively. That did it. The bafflement cleared and Scott smiled at her. This was much more interesting than a speech. 

The slit in her dress made it easy for him to pull the smooth fabric aside, revealing that he’d been correct about her lack of underwear. Peebee wiggled her hips a little, causing her tight ass to bounce enticingly. He ran his hands over the smooth flesh, then sank into a crouch. Eagerly he started to eat her out, hands still massaging her ass. She’d apparently been looking forward to this, and her pussy was already soaked. His tongue flicked up and down her slit a couple of times, savoring the exoticly sweet taste, before standing up again. Unfortunately it wouldn't be long before somebody noticed they were gone, so they’d have to hurry. He lined himself up, resting the tip of his cock on her dripping pussy. To his surprise she shifted her hip, dropping lower and making his dick slide upwards. Oh, that was what she wanted… His smile got wider.   
A flicker of motion made him pull his eyes off her ass in time to see the gold clutch she’d brought with her fall to the ground, open. She reached back to him, something clenched in her hand and offered it to him. Scott took it, marvelling at how well his girlfriend had planned this. Then he flipped the bottle of lube open, and poured out a generous amount. The liquid was cold and he quickly massaged it over his length, and a little more over her. Then, lining up again, he slowly slid his dick into her ass. 

He started slow, moving just his head in and out. They’d only done this once before, and Peebee was still very tight. Just that little bit felt amazing though, and he longed to go faster. Apparently she was having the same thoughts because, after just a few strokes she started to rock back against him, body saying the things her voice couldn’t. He obliged, starting to go deeper. Had the waterfall not been there, the cries and moans coming from both of them would have attracted attention in no time, but, as it was, nobody heard a thing. 

Peebee was absolutely loving this. She’d been dreading this part of their trip to Aya ever since Scott had told her about the museum party. They were just so, so boring. Peebee lived for excitement and the idea of standing around while officials gave speeches and everybody looked at a bunch of old relics was her definition of a nightmare. Unless those relics were Remnent tech, but there wouldn’t be any of that here. And so she’d thought long and hard about how to solve the problem. As Scott’s dick hammered her ass again, she was pretty sure she’d found a good one. 

Scott was more than pretty sure. This was the best gallery opening he’d ever been too. Peebee was getting comfortable with his cock in her ass now, and she started to move even more, using the railing as support as she thrust back against him. He was all too happy to oblige her, ramming his cock deep into her. The way her ass jiggled with each thrust gave him an idea and playfully he slapped her ass. Her mouth opened in another cry he couldn’t hear and her eyes shone back at him, daring him to do more. 

He did, spanking her again hard. There was something freeing about knowing that whatever he said wouldn’t be heard, and straight laced Scott Ryder started throwing out every dirty, perverted, or downright depraved thing he could think of. The tirade spurred him even faster, as he got more and more into it. He stopped slapping her ass so he could hang onto her hips with both hands, using the increased leverage to slam himself into her with so much energy that the fabric tape she’d used to hold her breasts in place was no longer enough, and they bounced free of her dress.

It was all Peebee could do to hold onto the safety railing, and keep herself braced against the passion within Scott. Not that she cared. This was exactly what she’d wanted. The dick hammering her ass felt amazing, and the thrill of being so exposed, of being so delightfully bad that she’d pulled her “perfect, by the book” lover into this frenzy was everything the precocious asari needed. She came, muscles spasming and clenching and almost making her collapse against the railing. That didn’t stop Scott though, he fucked a second orgasm out of her before climaxing himself. He felt it coming in time to mostly pull out. His first shot went deep into her ass, leaving a leaking trail of cum as he pulled out to send two more spurts splattering over her ass. The hot, sticky spunk mixed with the sweat beading her skin and started to run down her ass and legs as she gingerly pushed herself to her feet. She turned, intending to pull him in for a kiss, and froze. The surprised, quickly sliding to guilty expression on Peebee’s face made Scott whirl again, semi erect dick flopping against his legs. 

Ambassador Rialla stood in the entrance to the seating area wearing a shocked expression.


	3. Diplomatic Reparations

Scott and Peebee exchanged apprehensive glances as they followed Ambassador Rialla through the streets. Besides her clipped order for them to follow her, the older Asari hadn’t said a thing. Scott noted her tension, the way each step struck the street slightly harder than normal, and gulped. _What had he been thinking? How could he have let Peebee talk him into that?_ She’d barely given them time to get dressed before stalking off in the direction of her office, the one the Angarans had given her because of their trust and respect for the Initiative. Respect that Scott had just completely violated. _Stupid._ He chided himself, _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Despite his self recriminations, and his recent release with Peebee, he couldn't stop himself from taking note of the way Rialla’s backless dress showed off the hard lines of muscle in her back. Muscles made even clearer by the rigid tension in the ambassador’s posture. The flowing black fabric of her dress was almost like curtains, framing tight, shapely lines before swooping back together at the small of her back. The cut wasn’t as tight as Peebee’s, but it wasn’t loose enough to hide the curve of her hips either. _What was wrong with him?_ This had to be residual lust left over from his, ahm… recent activities…. He clamped down on his emotions, resolutely suppressing them as they walked the remaining distance to the office.

Peebee on the other hand did not. She’d been having fun, and she wasn’t totally sure she was ready for it to stop. There’d been a thrill to getting caught that had only sweetened the evening. That wasn’t to say she wasn’t worried about the consequences, she didn’t particularly care about them for herself, but she knew Scott cared, and she didn’t want him to pay for her fun. At the same time though, it had been fun, oh so very fun. Despite the possible repercussions, she still found her hips swaying and restless energy coursing through her. There was no way she was done with Scott tonight. And she took note of the way his eyes kept straying to Rialla’s ass. Oh yes, they certainly weren’t done. She just had to wait until this little drama played out, then she’d get her fix.

Rialla swept through her office doors and behind her desk. Scott and Peebee followed more sedately, and for several seconds she ignored them, facing out the window until the doors closed behind them. Then, without looking at them she tapped a combination into her console. The windows blanked into opaque panes. Only when the door’s lights blinked a sullen amber did she raise her eyes to the couple.

“What,” She demanded, “do you think you were doing?”

The older Asari gave them several seconds, but neither of them said anything, Scott shifting uncomfortably and Peebee staring her down with a satisfied little smirk.

“Of all the reckless, and offensive things you could have done tonight, you chose to fuck, in public. Do you realized the damage you could have done?” Her glare shifted to Scott fully. “You were invited to that party as a representative of the Initiative, that carries responsibilities, Ryder. Your actions reflect on all of us. I shudder to think what would have happened if somebody besides myself had seen you.”

It had been over a decade since Scott had last been pulled into the principal's office, but this had the same feeling. Right down to getting in trouble because he couldn’t say no. In school it had been Sara and her crazy schemes. Now Peebee’s insane idea had landed him right back in hot water. Rialla was right of course. It had been a stupid, childish risk, and one that the Pathfinder couldn’t afford to make. He started to open his mouth to apologize but she wasn’t waiting for him anymore.

“I don’t care about your excuses. You weren’t seen, and I trust neither of you is stupid enough to do it again?”

He nodded sheepishly, shame warring with his residual lust. Surprisingly, it wasn’t enough to extinguish it. Peebee’s plan might have been a diplomatically horrible idea, but that hadn’t kept it from being one of the hottest experiences of Scott’s life. He hadn’t known he had an exhibitionist streak, but something about taking his girlfriend’s ass in such a public venue had supercharged his libido. He could still feel the after effects, even now. His eyes kept roaming over the smooth, bare skin of her shoulders, and down to where the silken fabric of her dress gave hints of her breasts.

Despite his shame, despite the lecture, despite his recent release with Peebee, and to his own disbelief, Scott was still horny. It took an actual effort of will for him to refocus, pulling his attention back to what the ambassador was saying.

“... and furthermore.” She planted one hand on her desk and leaned forward to point a finger at him. “If you ever get the urge to commit such a stupid, short sighted, and reckless act again while you are in this city, come to me first.” Her voice changed on the last four words, getting deeper and huskier. Scott’s eyes had been downcast, gaze boring holes in the desk to keep from fixating on the clear outline of breasts leaning forward had left on the fabric of Rialla’s dress. Peebee had gotten bored ages ago and was letting her eyes wander around the room. Both of them snapped their attention back to the older asari as her tone registered.

Rialla smiled at that. “I’ve been on this planet for months. The Angarans are a wonderful, fascinating people, but about as sexually inclined as the Elcor. If the two of you are so horny that you’re willing to risk a diplomatic disaster to get off, then you’re horny enough to indulge me.” As she spoke her hands went up to the silver chain that held the top of her dress up. On the last word she released the clasp and let the top slide free. She was naked beneath.

For several seconds, neither of them made any moves, both still trying to catch up to the sudden shift. Rialla gave them a long four count before she slid forward, brushed past a sputtering Scott and pinned Peebee to the wall. She kissed the startled asari, mouth and body helping to drive home the message her words apparently had been unable to convey correctly. It did the trick, Peebee’s arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her closer. Their lips parted, letting their tongues play with each other. Rialla slide her own arms around the other asari, one hand slipping up the slit along the side to fondle her ass. Her fingers found something damp and sticky, and she withdrew the hand as she broke the kiss. She brought her fingers to her lips, locking eyes with Scott as she licked them clean. Never taking her eyes of the Pathfinder she took a few steps backwards until her ass bumped the edge of her desk. Then she turned and bent over it, one hand sweeping the fabric of her dress aside to reveal white lace panties.

Scott was very confused, and very, very hard. He’d come here expecting to get chewed out, possibly even kicked off the planet. He had not expected this and he shot a pleading look at his girlfriend, hoping she had an idea of what to do here. Luckily for him, she did. Peebee blinked at him once or twice, then an impish light kindled to life in her eyes and she smiled sinfully. “Go on, Scott. It’s the Pathfinder’s duty to help diplomatic missions after all.”

Her permission was exactly what he’d been waiting for. All of the confusion and doubt fell away, leaving just the throbbing instance of his body. Three long steps brought him to the desk. Rialla made pleased sounds as his erection pressed against her panties, and he started to run his hands over her back and legs. Her skin was warm, and smooth under his hands, and pressure from his crotch intensified even more. He ground himself against her, eliciting an enticing moan. It sounded so good infact, that he did it again, harder. She reached back, found the clasp to his trousers and released it. He’d been in a bit of a hurry when he’d pulled them back up earlier and they opened easily for her. She slid a hand inside the gap she’d opened, and wrapped her fingers around his length.

“Mmmm, soo big.”

As she pulled his underwear away, he slid his thumbs into her panties, pulling the fabric to the side without bothering to pull them off. He pressed his cock against her pussy, delighted at how wet it already was, and looked one last time at Peebee. His girlfriend had slid out of her dress as she circled around the desk, and now stood naked across from him. She shook her head, holding up one hand in a wait motion. She leaned down, bringing her head close to Rialla’s. “Ask for it.” She instructed the older asari.

“What?” The voice was Rialla’s, but it was the same thing Scott was thinking.

Peebee just smiled a mischievous little smile. “You want my boyfriend’s cock? Then ask me for it.”

She’d expected the ambassador to argue, to scoff at her demand, and to be honest she wasn't totally sure what she’d have done if she had. But either Rialla had been telling the truth about how long it had been, or she was just kinky already, because she gave in instantly. “Please, Peebee. I want it.”

The smile grew even wider. “What do you want?” As she spoke she looked at Scott, and held up her hand again, index finger and thumb spread slightly apart. He got the message, sliding his cock just inside the other woman’s pussy. Rialla’s reaction was instantaneous. A shiver ran through her whole body, and she let out a low moan. “I want his cock. Please, please can I use your boyfriend’s big cock?”

Peebee let out a delighted, tinkling laugh and straightened. “Oh, you are such a dirty girl ambassador. Yeah, you can have his cock. Hope you can handle it.” She looked at Scott. “Let her have it.”

At her command he drove into Rialla, burying his cock to the hilt. Her body arched back and she cried out in surprised pleasure. Peebee leaned back from the desk, reaching back to pull up the ambassador's chair and plop into it. She was content to let the other two enjoy themselves for the moment. She knew well how long Scott could go for when properly motivated, and the delay had been as much for his “benefit” as it had for Rialla’s. As her boyfriend fucked the ambassador raw, she poked around in the other woman’s desk. It wasn’t that she was uninterested, in fact her eyes kept flicking up to watch, and she felt her own pussy getting more and more wet. It was just that Peebee was a naturally curious kinda gal, and she didn’t want to pass up an opportunity like this one. Besides, she had a theory.

The first two drawers yielded nothing but paperwork and data pads. She kept looking though, absentmindedly slipping her free hand between her legs to start rubbing her clit. Unconsciously her fingers matched their rhythm to the cadence of moans and slapping flesh filling the room. She found the first thing she was looking for on a panel set into the desk. A few keystrokes, and a red light started blinking. Her smile grew even more mischievous and she continued looking for the second item, eventually finding it in a bottom drawer.

“Ambassador,” she giggled as she drew it out, “you really are quite the slut aren’t you?”

From her place on the desk Rialla looked up at her, eyes glazed slightly as Scott continued to pound her. She wasn’t so distracted that she didn’t notice what Peebee had found though. Her eyes grew wide and she flushed an even deeper indigo as the younger Asari opened the box. Inside were a collection of very elegant, very expensive sex toys. She rummaged around in the box for a second before coming out with a gracefully curving chrome toy. “Goddess! Is this a Neyxia?”  She blurted, surprise and delight momentarily eclipsing the dominating air she’d been putting on. Rialla grunted an affirmative and Peebee’s eyes sparkled. The toy was shaped a bit like the letter J, and she knew just what to do with it. Reaching down, she slid the hooked part of the toy inside herself, shivering a little as the cool metal entered her. But, Neyxia was not one of Ilium's top sex toy companies for nothing, and the metal warmed almost immediately, matching itself to her body temperature. Miniature biotic fields switched on and started to pulse against her inner walls and clit. She ran her hand over the shaft of the toy, finding it supple and and the biotic fields twinged in reaction, mimicking the sensations. Oh, oh this was going to be great.

She found the controls to the office chair, and used them to push the seat as high as it would go, bringing her crotch almost level with the desk. Then, shifting so her legs were on either side of the writhing ambassador, she laid a hand on the other woman’s face, steading it as she guided the tip to her lips. “Since I’m letting you fuck my boyfriend, the least you could do is suck me off, Ambassador.”

She took a special kind of delight in using people’s titles against them, and the flash in Rialla’s eyes told her she’d scored a direct hit. She didn’t have long to savor her victory though, because sensation washed over her as the other woman set to with a will. The Neyxia wasn’t able to actually give her the feeling of actually getting her dick sucked, but it nailed the pleasure part of it.

The positioning wasn’t ideal, and she wasn’t able to get all of the toy in her mouth, but Rialla did her best to face fuck herself on it. She wrapped her fingers around the portion of the shaft she couldn’t reach and jerked it off. Peebee might have gotten the upper hand previously, but Rialla had actually used that toy before, she knew its potential, and she used that knowledge ruthlessly. Within moments the younger asari was writhing and squirming as much as she was.

For all her talk, Peebee was actually very easy to get off, and the waves of sensation hammering her pussy and clit were enough to send her spasming over the edge. Her own cries mixed in with muffled sounds coming from Rialla and her hips bucked so hard that she made the other woman gag. Her cum leaked out around toy, sliding down to mix with Ryder’s cum still coating her ass, and dribbling down to stain the seat of the chair. Peebee slumped back, momentarily spent, and needing a second to catch her breath. Rialla didn’t give her that second. She slid her hand down the shaft of the toy, sliding her fingers through the mess Peebee had just made, and pressed two of them against her leaking asshole. The mischievous little bitch’s eyes went wide at the sensation, and grew even wider as she slid the fingers inside. The whole time Rialla never took her mouth off the toy.

Scott watched the whole thing, and the sight of his girlfriend getting a blowjob while her ass was finger fucked was one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen. This whole day had been a cavalcade of erotic delights and he knew there was no way he would ever forget it. Unfortunately it had also been exhausting, and he could feel himself flagging, pace slowing. It had just been too much. _No!_ He told himself. He was not going to let that happen. This was probably a once in a fucking life time opportunity, and he was going to make the very most of it.

“SAM,” he growled under his breath. “Soldier.” The AI and he had reached an understanding after it had tried to offer advice once too many times while he was with Peebee, and now it was silent and as close to dormant as it was possible for it to be. Those words were a combat keyphrase that bypassed SAM’s personality matrix and went straight to its core functions. Adrenaline flooded his system and his senses all flared, instantly more intense. This wouldn’t last very long, but it would last long enough. SAM would probably chastise him for it later, but right now, he didn’t care. The surge of energy let him redouble his pace. The ambassador let out a muffled cry and choked on the toy in her mouth. She pulled her mouth off of it, panting between thrusts: “Yes… goddess… yes… so big… so hard… fuck… Fuck… FUCK… I’m cumming!”

Her whole body shuddered, inner walls clamping down on his cock, and hips spasming. The fingers of the hand wrapped around Peebee’s “cock” tightened their grip and that sent his girlfriend into another orgasm of her own. He considered giving both of them a moment to catch their breaths, but he was on a clock. He pulled out of Rialla, eliciting a moan of disapproval, and shifted his hands to her hips. He guided her onto her back, spread her legs, and drove back into her. She looked fucking amazing on her back. Her breasts were larger than Peebee’s, and each thrust made them bounce gratifyingly. He reached out and grabbed one of them, fingers unable to enclose the whole thing. His other hand was wrapped around the base of one leg, and he used it to pull her back against him every time he trust. The ambassador’s face was a mask of mindless pleasure, eyes rolled back and mouth open, panting in breaths between moans and wordless cries.

When she recovered from her own orgasm, Peebee pulled the toy out, then crawled up and onto the desk. Wordlessly she straddled Rialla, pussy centimeters from the other woman’s lips, just out of range. Cum, both her own and Scott’s, dripped onto the ambassador’s face, but she was too far gone to care. Peebee reached out, took hold of Rialla’s legs, and pulled them back toward herself, giving Scott an even deeper penetration angle. He smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her before going as deep and as hard as he could. Rialla’s cries got even louder, and Peebee could feel each one as a hot wind against the wetness of her pussy.  That almost made her come again, and shivers raced each other up and down her spine as she watched her love’s thrusts hammer into the older asari. She’d been in that exact position before and she knew just how good each of those thrusts felt. Scott was a god when he was fired up, and she was loving every second of watching this.

A twinge of exhaustion broke through Scott’s euphoria, and he knew he was almost out of energy. That was ok though, because he could feel the building pressure of his own orgasm. He pulled out of Rialla, locking eyes with Peebee, growling. “Almost there…” and hoping she understood his desires. She did. Even as he stepped back from the desk, Peebee guided Rialla to the floor and into a kneeling position in front of him. She pressed herself against the other asari, cheeks and inside breasts touching and opened her mouth. Despite the thorough fucking she’d received, or perhaps because of it, Rialla knew her part of this and wrapped an arm around Peebee’s waist to pull her even closer. Scott groaned, hand working furiously at his cock, but not quite yet ready to release. He could feel his control slipping, feel his energy ebbing away, but he was determined to make this the heaviest load he could. He looked down at the two beautiful women kneeling at his feet and instantly knew it had been a mistake. Both were coated in sweat, skin two different but complementary shades of blue, both flushed a deeper indigo and chests heaving from their exertions. He felt the last of his control snap, felt the rushing surge, and was barely able to aim in time.

Cum exploded from his cock, his balls emptying themselves in a torrent. He’d tried to aim for their mouths, but had only been partially successful. Both had gotten good mouthfuls, but there had been too much for that to be all. Creamy strands crisscrossed both faces, with more splattered liberally over their necks and chests. It was so thick in places that it actually started to run, dripping down their chins and noses to splatter on their knees. Well, Peebee’s knees anyway, Rialla’s tits were big enough that they actually caught the falling jizz. In unison, both asari tilted their heads back and swallowed. They looked back at him, faces still liberally splattered and opened their mouths to show they were empty. Then Peebee surprised everybody by turning and kissing Rialla right on her cum spattered lips. She broke the kiss a moment later and pulled back until just the tips of their noses were touching, small strands of cum still linking their faces. The smile she gave the ambassador could have lit up the void of space itself.

Tonight had been fucking amazing! Peebee would never have guess just how fucking hot it got her to watch Scott fuck another woman, and even as she started to lick Rialla’s face clean, she was scheming. Scott took a few stumbling steps back until he could collapse into a guest chair. He was spent, 120% out of juice. Yet, as he watched the two asari finish cleaning each other’s faces off and turn to start licking his cock clean, he knew this party was only just beginning.


End file.
